


Mama, I saw a star tonight

by louiswilliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Children, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiswilliam/pseuds/louiswilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry is a boy of nine years old, a star falls into his room and becomes a boy named Louis. Magical & lovely, but still difficult - Louis is a star, after all. He has to return to the sky at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Sometimes, Harry just sits there and thinks. He sits in his office and thinks of what his life has become, is he seriously working in an office? In a boring, white, lifeless office, full of people he doesn't even want around him? People, too many uptight people, who do nothing but type on their keyboards, answer phone calls, drink black coffee and discuss today's weather. And then Harry is just bewildered; bewildered because he's just like these people. Because, what else does he do besides typing on his keyboard, answering phone calls, drinking black coffee and discussing today's weather, all day?  
When Harry was little, he never expected to become what he is today. He was the typical young boy who wanted to become an astronaut, or a firefighter, or anything that he could brag about. But now he's just sitting in this tiny little box in a huge room full with other people, each in their tiny little box.  
But Harry doesn't complain.  
When he gets out of the car, he walks towards the big gray building. Every single day he goes up the stairs and opens the door to his apartment. But there is one thing he still isn't used to; the screaming baby he can already hear in the staircase. However, it doesn't matter to him how annoying the screams are, or how many times the baby has woke him up in the middle of the night. Because this baby is his son of six months, and Harry can't think of anyone who has ever made him as happy as this child.  
When Harry is taking off his shoes and going to the living room, there is no crying baby, but he finds his baby boy sitting on the white sofa, struggling to stay seated uprightly, with some toys in front of him. He doesn't play with them, he just kind of hits them with his tiny hands all the time, but when he looks up and straight into his father's eyes, Harry can't help but smile brightly and go towards the small child. He kneels in front of the sofa and takes the soft hands in his; he slightly squeezes them and is still looking right in his son's bright blue eyes. And suddenly Harry remembers again.  
But he's ripped out of his thoughts again when his wife walks into the room. Harry stands up and turns around, the delicate woman walking towards him and pulling him into a hug. Without even saying a word, they look at each other briefly and Harry is so astounded by how blue a human's eyes can be. Jordan has already set the table, on each of the two small plates a piece of lasagna. And it makes Harry feel marvelous, because, even if it's so irrelevant, a delicious dinner can always make a day better. And it has always been certain that Jordan's lasagna can do it, too.  
So when they are both sitting at the table and eating silently, and the only human voices are coming from the quiet TV, Harry doesn't think about anything but how great this lasagna is. However, he can see Jordan feeling uncomfortable, so he already expects her to say something when she suddenly says something.  
"How's today been?," she asks quietly, looking into Harry's green eyes and waiting for him to swallow his piece of food.  
"Just like every other day," he answers, and he doesn't even realize that he's never answered anything else to this question. "How about you?"  
"Lou was so quiet today," Jordan states, "it was so lovely. He didn't cry at all. I really hope this stays so for at least this night."  
"Yeah," Harry adds and looks over his shoulder to see the little boy still sitting on the sofa, now keenly watching the television.  
Jordan doesn't say anything else until they have both finished their meals. She takes the plates and carries them to the kitchen. And Harry is sitting there and watching her, and thinks about her again.  
Why did I marry her?, he thinks, and remembers, just like every day before. He has never really been in love with Jordan. He met her in college and thought she was the perfect girlfriend, and she actually was. Pretty, kind, fond of children and animals, intelligent, and talented. His family thought the same, and they literally pushed him all the time, they were persuading him of how great Jordan was. And someday he had persuaded himself of that, and it was only a matter of time until they moved together and finally got married. And he finally felt like he had accomplished something his family appreciates, because they never showed him that they cared about anything he had ever done before. They never listened to him, his parents had already put all their hope in his older sister. She was the one with the great career, and Harry was just there, for making a bit of money and grandchildren. But he never really regrets anything he has done, because Jordan helps him through everything, and she gave him Lou, his wonderful son, who he loves more than anything else in the entire world. But nothing really happened like he wanted it to happen. Because, doesn't everyone usually marry someone they are actually in love with?  
However, Harry believes that Jordan knows, but he could never leave her, because she's the mother of his child, and also his friend, but he just doesn't see her as his wife; even though she is.  
The rest of the evening proceeds just like every other one; Jordan is playing with Lou while Harry is just sitting there and watching TV. He sees people in movies who have amazing jobs and meet the love of their lives, people in casting shows who are living their dreams, and just so many people who have better lives than him, who are happier than him, who achieved more than him. But Harry doesn't really care.  
And when he finally stands up and kisses his son on the forehead and fleetingly kisses Jordan on the lips, he says goodnight and goes to the bathroom. He quickly brushes his teeth and strips off until he's just in his underwear, and then goes to the bedroom, where he immediately lays on the bed and slips under the covers. And some minutes pass by, and Harry isn't asleep yet, so he turns around to face the window. The dark sky is cloudless, and Harry can see every single star clearly. There are stars brighter than others, and stars that you can see perfectly, and stars that are so tiny he can barely see them. And sometimes Harry looks around and looks for the most beautiful star he can find, that shines so brightly and blue but is still so tiny. And sometimes Harry thinks he found it, the star he is looking for, but he's always left there in his bed, disappointed, because even if he found it, the star he is looking for, he could never get it as close as he used to during the best time of his life.


	2. Two

When little nine year old Harry was sitting on the porch with his mother on a warm summer evening and looking up to the stars while she was reading a book, he started thinking about the stars a lot. What are stars even? How big are they really? What are they made of? And so many more questions. Harry had always been a child who asked many more questions, more than his sister Gemma, and even if it became annoying sometimes, his parents admired his curiosity and always tried to answer. And sometimes Harry asked such silly questions about the silliest things, but everyone tried to give him the best answer for everything. And even if Harry was already nine, and he had learned so much in elementary school, he had no problem with learning more and more things every day. And all the other kids in school liked Harry, because he was nice, and funny, and he knew so much because he asked the teachers everything he wondered about.  
So when little Harry lowered his head and looked at his mother, he wanted to ask her all his questions about the stars up there in the beautiful sky, even if he wasn't exactly sure whether she knew all the answers. But there was nothing to lose, and it was just his mother.  
"Mama?," he began quietly, and his mother Anne looked up from her book immediately, because she was already expecting Harry to ask her something.  
Harry didn't want to bother his mother with all the questions he had; so he decided to ask her just one, the one that interested him the most.  
"Can anybody take a star from the sky and keep it?"  
Anne started growing a smile, and she just realized that Harry had never asked her this before, even though this was a question she would expect younger children to ask; but she didn't hesitate to reply.  
"Unfortunately no, sweetie," Anne explained, "the stars are millions of miles away. No one could ever just take one and bring it on earth. And it would probably stop shining so brightly."  
Harry sighed, which made Anne laugh; "but you can still always look at them, and don't you think that's always fun? Watching stars never gets boring."  
"They're so pretty," Harry responded, looking up to them again. "Are they all white or do some have colors?"  
"I don't really know, Harry, but I heard that some are even yellow or blue."  
Anne waited a bit, because she expected Harry to ask something else, but when he remained silent for some seconds, she gave her attention to the book in her hands. Harry was watching the stars again, and looked in all different directions, and he was so stunned but confused at the same time. There are so incredibly many stars, he thought, there are stars brighter than others, and stars that you can see perfectly, and stars that are so tiny he can barely see them. And then Harry looked around and started searching for the most beautiful star he could find, and then he randomly chooses one, that is near the full moon, and it was shining brightly and it was so tiny, yet so beautiful. And Harry didn't really know whether this star was blue or yellow or white or whatever color stars could be, but he just decided that this star was blue, and from now on, it was his favorite star.  
The clock shows 2:39 AM when Harry woke up and found himself in his bed. He didn't remember going to bed or even going inside; he probably had fallen asleep when he was outside with his mother and had been carried to bed later. And suddenly, Harry was awake, so awake he didn't want to sleep anymore and he felt like he wasn't able to. His room was filled with moonlight, and it looked so pretty, so Harry just lied there and looked at the shadows on his wardrobe. The shadows were probably little clouds in front of the moon, Harry thought, but suddenly an idea ripped him out of his thoughts. He could get up, and go to the window, and watch the stars again; and maybe he could even see his favorite star again. So little Harry opened the window and looked to the sky, and it felt like hours, but he was standing there for a long time and was watching the stars, and of course he couldn't find the exact star he had appointed as his favorite one, but that didn't even matter anymore, because suddenly, he saw something flying. But it was not a plane; it was one of those things, that could fullfill your wishes if you saw one. Gemma had told him about these once, and Harry remembered that they're called shooting stars, and suddenly he got so excited because, oh my goodness, now he could wish for something. And he felt like he didn't have enough time for thinking of a good wish, but then he remembered what he was doing all the time; watching stars; so he got the idea of a perfect wish. So, little Harry looked up into the sky and mumbled quietly, so no one could hear him:  
"I wish for a star, a blue one. And it should be small but I want it to shine brightly, so I can brag about it. And it will be my star, just mine. And it will shine for me."  
After he said that, Harry was so proud of his wish, and he thought it was so great, and he wanted it to come true so badly. But watching the sky for so long had made him tired, so he decided to go to bed again. Without closing the window little Harry slipped under the thin covers and fell asleep within minutes.  
When Harry woke up again in the middle of the night, it was around 4 AM, but that didn't matter to him, because he didn't wake up by himself. It was something so bright and shiny that had blinded him, so he sat up rubbing his eyes. And when he looked down on the floor between the opened window and his bed, he couldn't believe what he saw (or didn't see, because it was still blinding him): it looked like a little ball, and it was light blue, and it was shining so brightly that Harry couldn't see it. Is that a star?, he thought to himself, and he was so baffled, yet so elated; and he wanted to touch it, but it was so hot around the weird little ball that he couldn't. So he opened his door and went out quietly, and in the living room he found a little black box with nothing in it, so he took it with him and put it over the star, or whatever it was, because Harry still didn't know. Maybe it will be cold when I wake up in the morning, and maybe it will stop glowing!, he thought to himself, and even though he was so excited that his wish had come true, Harry fell asleep again in just five minutes.


End file.
